


Diet

by thatgirlwhodraws



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, dieting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlwhodraws/pseuds/thatgirlwhodraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wasn’t the greatest cook in the world, but he did know a few basics.  On the rare occasion that they had access to a kitchen, Dean insisted on making breakfast the way it should be made — greasy, filling, and covered in ketchup, syrup, or salt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diet

Dean wasn’t the greatest cook in the world, but he did know a few basics. On the rare occasion that they had access to a kitchen, Dean insisted on making breakfast the way it should be made — greasy, filling, and covered in ketchup, syrup, or salt. Castiel always frowned in disapproval at Dean’s idea of a ‘meal’ — as he had recently begun to indulge in some of the more educational television that Sam liked to watch.

Lately, Castiel had taken to trying to put Dean on a diet, and Dean assumed he had some wild notion in his head that he would die if he kept eating the way he did.

The first time he’d had food snatched away, a plate of pie had been replaced by a plate full of cut apples. Dean had squawked indignantly, unable to locate Cas or the pie, eating the snack he’d been given simply because he was too hungry to argue. 

The second time, a burger disappeared after his second bite. A small salad replaced it, and Dean watched his brother stifle a snicker as he stabbed at the bowl of lettuce with a fork, forcing it down his throat with an annoyed grumble.

The third time, he’d finally managed to get a stove to himself, frying up four strips of bacon and eyeing the rest of the package thoughtfully, planning to use the rest of it and chow down all on his own — it had been ages since he’d gotten any real food in him.

In the middle of cooking he found a cool, hard body pressed up against his back, his breath hitching as Castiel’s hand gripped the front of his pants, roughly squeezing and stroking until Dean moaned and bucked into the touch.

It wasn’t until an hour later that Dean remembered the bacon on the stove, finding it burned black, though the stove was curiously off, apparently having been shut down silently while Cas had occupied him. That had been a filthy trick, and Dean really couldn’t take it anymore.

Castiel didn’t usually sleep, but he had seen him close his eyes silently in rest as he sat on the couch, having been kicked out of Dean’s bed in his irritation over the dieting issue. Dean’s eyes snapped open as he glanced around, beginning to tiptoe quietly out of the room, still having been fully dressed under the covers. He crept silently past Castiel, half amazed that the angel didn’t wake as he opened and closed the door behind him.

He drove the impala to a nearby diner, half running inside and sitting himself down in a booth in the corner. “I’ll have a chili cheese burger— and fries. With extra onions and cheese. And a shake. And, a baked potato, too. Please — oh, and a side of pancakes, if you don’t mind.” The waitress gave him a raised brow before disappearing into the kitchen, and Dean let out a ragged sigh of relief.

“You are a very stubborn man, Dean.” Came a familiar, gruff voice from across the table, making Dean jump and grab onto the edge of it, choking slightly.

“Goddamnit Cas!” He hissed out, almost inaudibly. “You’re killing me here! This diet thing has to stop or I’m going to starve to death!” He huffed out, glaring at him slightly. “Why in the world are you so damn set on me eating nothing but vegetables anyway?” He demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

Cocking his head to the side, Castiel’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Sam assured me that you would prefer it if you did not get fat. He said that you would not want to have intercourse with me if you did.” Castiel said seriously, a very concerned look on his face.

Dean’s jaw went slack for a moment and he stared at Castiel, barely seeing the waitress as she set down the first of many plates of food in front of him. When she’d left, he tried not to growl.

“I swear to god, I’m going to kill Sammy.”


End file.
